Road to Legend
Road to Legend is a Companion App for Descent: Journeys in the Dark (Second Edition). It was first announced on 15 March 2016https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2016/3/15/road-to-legend, and released on 12 May 2016.https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2016/5/12/become-a-legend Changes to the rules Road to Legend introduces a new way of how hero players and the monsters take turns. The old way is for the heroes to take all turns, then the overlord to take all his turns. The new way will be to interlace the hero turns with the monster turns. The first hero does his turn, then the first monster group, then the second hero, then the second monster group, etc.https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2016/3/30/deeper-into-the-dark List of Campaigns *Rise of All Goblins - four-quest mini campaign designed as a tutorial for Road to Legend.https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2016/5/12/become-a-legend/ *Kindred Fire - full-length campaign featuring Lord Merick Farrow.https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2016/6/10/fire-to-ash/ *Nerekhall: Seeds of Corruption - full-length campaign featuring Verminous.https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2016/12/20/seeds-of-corruption/ *Trials of Frostgate - short, four-trial adventure. https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2017/9/28/trials-of-frostgate/ *Embers of Dread - full-length campaign featuring Belthir.https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2018/12/6/embers-of-dread/ *The Delve - short, randomized adventures designed to last 2 hours.https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2016/9/30/delving-deep/ List of Side Quests Base Game *'Arachnophilia' – Long strands of web stretch along your path, growing more numerous as you near a large outcrop. Ahead, you spot several patrols milling about, some watching the forest that surrounds them, but most watching the rocks. You suspect your prisoners are located within. *'Dragon Hunting' – A vicious dragon has claimed a small forest as her own, and an old contact has offered to lead you to the beast. *'Enemy of My Enemy' – A few weeks ago, the small settlement of Evenshire sent out a request for aid. goblins were harassing their fledgling defenses, and they needed outside assistance. Unfortunately, the mages they hired took advantage of the settlement's weakness instead of mending it. The budding community has turned into a prison camp and forward base for evil; it requires the aid of true heroes. *'Hook, Line, and Tentacle' – Fort Candric was built spanning a river, but its masons failed to account for the quickly expanding banks. Barely a decade old, the fort sunk into the slow moving waters. It is rumored that its treasury remains untouched, guarded by a nest of devious merriods. Many adventurers have entered the sunken ruin—none have yet returned. *'Lair of Tekaris' – Once a beautiful palace, Castle Barathoal has been abandoned and desolate for a few years now. The superstitious local townsfolk claim that the castle's lord made a promise to a demon that he could not fulfill, and the price he ultimately paid was the forfeiture of his lands and stronghold. Though previously believed to be only rumors, the storms that gather over the land have generated renewed concern. Assuming the worst, you ascend the low hills just within the border, heading to cleanse and retake the castle from whatever ill entities have taken up residence there. *'Pest Control' – An ornery artificer has created a device to clear out a lair plagued with vermin and fouler creatures. Unfortunately, his device is as temperamental as himself…" *'Prison Break' – Though this dungeon is filled with the innocent, the throng of foul beasts that guard it have dissuaded any from attempting a prison break. Until now. *'Soul to Save' – A beloved priest has been kidnapped by one of his former acolytes. Rumor has it that the priest expelled the student a few months ago after discovering the cruel and dangerous experiments he was performing. Searching the student's room, you find a few notes left behind; they speak of dividing soul from body, and the various uses for such a soul. *'The Treasure of Davin Throm' – Rumors abound that the resting place of Davin Throm has been found. Its treasures are no longer pursued, however, for those who go looking never return. *'Tombs of Kayladorn' – A long-dead wizard was a rich miser—perhaps it's time that someone made use of his lost treasures buried with him and his servants… With Expansions *'Bound by Fear' (Oath of the Outcast) *'Choose Your Poison' (Stewards of the Secret, alternate map with Labyrinth of Ruin) *'Gather No Moss' (Crusade of the Forgotten) *'Let Them Go' (Shards of Everdark) *'Prisoner of Icespire' (Treaty of Champions) *'Names of Nightfall' (The Chains that Rust) *'Mad Moriden's Tower' (Mists of Bilehall) *'Smash and Grab' (Manor of Ravens) *'Stand at Thaurgrim's Rest' (Guardians of Deephall) *'Temple of the Elemental Dragon' (Lair of the Wyrm) *'The Demon Hive' (Labyrinth of Ruin) *'The Troll's Treasure' (The Trollfens) *'The Worst Exotic Merriod Inn' (Shadow of Nerekhall) *'Time Trials' (Crown of Destiny) *'Tooth and Blade' (Bonds of the Wild) *'What Brings Us Together' (Visions of Dawn) External Links Category:Road to Legend Category:Expansions Category:Cooperative Expansions